Audience with the Guardian
| next = }} *NOTE: Only 1 person will be able to complete this quest per entrance. Lockout is 3 days 15 hours on success. Steps #Gather the symbols from with the x2 raid instance of Ascent of the Awakened (only one person can complete at a time) Basically the layout of this zone is very similar to that of Palace of the Awakened, with the ice dragon (Ireth the Cold) being where the blue dragon is, and the fire dragon (Sharti of the Flame) being equivalent to the green dragon. ##Kill the random mobs around the area until an Ornate Slashed Eye drops (random drop). ##Use the Ornate Slashed Eye on the Effigy of the Slashing Talon to spawn Prophet of The Slashing Talon ###Kill Prophet of The Slashing Talon for first symbol (Symbol of the Slashing Talon). ##Kill the random mobs on the second floor until an Ornate Winged Eye drops (random drop). ##Use the Ornate Winged Eye on the Effigy of The Flapping Wing to spawn Ancient of the Flapping Wing ###Kill Ancient of the Flapping Wing for the second symbol (Symbol of the Flapping Wing). # beyond this point. #The third effigy is for the ice dragon. Once you kill the two ancient of the flapping wing, climb up the climbable wall to the 3rd floor. This is the floor of ice, and all the mobs use cold based ae's. Follow the hallway and climb up the climbable wall, to the ice dragon tower. I recommend going straight through the middle room, after taking out stragglers. There are mobs near the elevator, so either pull them down or be prepared to fight them. After receiving the symbol to spawn the Ice dragon, you can train to the effigy of ice and the mobs on the floor immediately below the ice dragon will despawn. We experienced no special attacks with the ice dragon. Use the ornate ice eye on the effigy in this room to spawn the ice dragon. Spawning the dragon eliminates all the mobs in the room. Now this baby version of gorenaire did not teleport or spawn adds. We receoved the (Symbol of Icy Breath). #The fourth effigy is for the fire dragon. After this, you now have to go back to the first climbable wall(on the 3rd Floor), and proceed upwards to the floor of fire. There are 2 groups of mobs that travel in a circle around the statues on either side. I recommend just pulling one of them, and then clearing your way down the hallway to the climbable wall. This is just like the floor leading to the green dragon room. Again, similar to the tower of the ice dragon, make your way to the elevator. However there were no mobs near the elevator. Again, you can train to the effigy of fire and the mobs immediately below will despawn. For the fire dragon any toon or pet that is next to him when he aoe's will spawn 2 ^^ adds. This dragon has no kb. The attack strategy is: no melee pets (mage pets set at maximum distance are ok), only MT melee's, and all others range attack. Positioning strategy is healers stand behind the mt, casters and others stand behind the healers, and MT pulls to mid room. We recovered the (Symbol of Fire Breath) #*Add strategy options include: #*#have the MA pull them off the MT, ideally with a grp taunt (they're not grouped with the dragon) and burn them during the fight #*#if you have a chanter, mez them until the dragon is down then burn the adds (worked for us) #*#toast the dragon so fast that the adds are not a problem (reportedly succesful, but requires a heavy dose of fabled and mastered) Rewards *Access to Ascent of the Awakened